Passing the Torch, a ficlet collection
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: They make bonds. Those bonds stretch when they move their own ways, but they don't break. They just get stronger.
1. Hidden Village, Oddish&Bulbasaur

**A/N:** Written for A Prompt Per Pokemon Challenge, #043-1: Oddish, _Work must include a platonic or romantic pairing between two Pokemon__. A platonic Oddish/Bulbasaur here, going off the episode where Ash caught his Bulbasaur._

* * *

**Passing the Torch**  
_a ficlet collection_

**1\. Hidden Village**  
_Oddish &amp; Bulbasaur_

Oddish missed the Bulbasaur that used to protect them already, but he found himself a little envious as well. They'd frightened him initially: those humans that had come, especially that girl that had tried to capture him. But he saw quickly enough that it had been an innocent mistake, and that the girl really cared about her Pokemon. They all did. He wouldn't have minded if he _had_ gotten caught by someone like her. He was sure she would have given him a far happier life than his old trainer. But could he have given anything in return to her?

Bulbasaur was the lucky one that got to go with them. Oddish had debated running after them, begging to be taken as well. But Bulbasaur was saying something: whispers to be strong, get stronger, and protect everyone. And maybe they weren't directed at him. Or maybe they were. Either way he knew he had to stay a little longer, and live up to the legacy that had been left behind.

He had healed long ago. Most of the pokemon still there were still injured. But they'd get better. And stronger. And one day more kind trainers like those three would pass by, and he'd join them and grow stronger and stronger. But first he had to get stronger here, and become the Pokemon that had protected this place.

Bulbasaur was no longer visible, and his new trainer and two companions were just dots on the horizon. Most of the pokemon had gone back inside, or two the little lakes that were a part of their habitat. Oddish stayed out a little longer, imagining Bulbasaur still with them: its vines tossing them playfully up in the air, wrapping around him firmly when that vacuum was trying to pull him in. One day he'd be strong enough to save his friends as well. Maybe he could now, if it came to that. Although all he'd proven himself capable of so far was gently brushing away tears.

'Get stronger.' Whether those words were for him or all of them, it didn't matter. He _would_ get stronger, like the protector that had protected them. He'd protect the sanctuary that had taken him in and protected him. He'd reach the stage where he could be strong like Bulbasaur: strong enough to survive and grow even stronger with the strong.


	2. Honey Flowers, Vulpix&Ursaring

**A/N:** Written for A Prompt Per Pokemon Challenge, Vulpix, _'We'll break his legs!'_ (quote)

* * *

**Passing the Torch**  
_a ficlet collection_

**2\. Honey Flowers**  
_Vulpix &amp; Ursaring_

A wild Vulpix. She should have no trouble with the Ursaring of the forest because she lived on the grassy plains outside – and yet she did. Maybe because she'd fallen in love with the flowers that grew just within the shade of the trees. Or maybe because she had a threatening aura about her – and she had, because she had precious eggs with her mate, and she'd be damned if anyone got close enough to steal them away.

But that aura invited trouble as well. Her mate often begged for her to stay, but she was a restless spirit and could not. She wanted to roll about in the grass, to feel the tang of sweet honey flowers inside her mouth. So she went into the forest, and the Ursaring would smell her coming from miles away and wait for her there.

She could only snatch a flower or two before their heavy feet would stomp down near her tail, and she would flee.

But it wasn't fair. They only destroyed those flowers. They were more precious to her. And it wasn't a part of the forest. Not really. Just its shade. It was the territory of the Vulpix, technically. Not the Ursaring. But the Ursaring did not listen to reason. Or their enemies. They did not even listen to their own codes; they had no problem trampling on the grass and causing the Vulpix pups to flee. And no-one was strong enough to drive them away: just make them stumble and fall and lumber off muttering profanities to themselves.

Those too big legs. And hands. _Bite the legs_, the Vulpix thought to herself. _And burn the hands_.

That way they wouldn't ruin those flowers, and it wouldn't take so long for them to grow again. Better, they'd be able to replant them: get the roots as well instead of just the flowers on top, for a brief taste. And she wasn't the only Vulpix who loved them. Many of the females did.

And they tried her suggestion. Bit at the legs as a flock until the Ursaring stumbled to their knees, and used Flamethrower on the hands until they became burnt and blistered and those hammer like appendages could no longer come down on them. It wouldn't last forever, they knew. But enough for them to dig the roots out along with the shreds of seeds that remained and replant them, in a place of their territory that was no longer in dispute.

But the Ursaring brought their retribution with them next time: Hyper Beams and Focus Blasts that left their gardens a wasteland. _Burn the mouths as well_, the Vulpxi thought. Better if they could show themselves powerful enough to not need little tricks, and earn their respect. But there were no Ninetales amongst them, and this was how they protected their place.


	3. In the Rain, Helioptile&Gogoat&Alexa

**A/N:** Written for the A Prompt Per Pokemon Challenge, Helioptile – umbrella (prompt)

* * *

**Passing the Torch**  
_a ficlet collection_

**3\. In the Rain**  
_Helioptile &amp; Gogoat &amp; Alexa_

There were a lot of things Helioptile didn't like. Lots of people. The rain. But Alexa and Gogoat were around that made both of those things a little more bearable. Like Helioptile could nuzzle into Gogoat's fur and hide from people – or dive into one of Alexa's bags if a huge camera or laptop or something or other wasn't taking up all the space. And when it rained and Gogoat's fur got all smelly, Alexa would shuffle around the bags for her umbrella until Helioptile pointed out which one it was in, and then Helioptile could settle into the crook of Alexa's neck and the journalist could cover the both of them with it.

It was a shame no-one sold umbrellas that could be easily carried about and cover pokemon as big as Gogoat, but Gogoat had a poncho type thing instead. Got a little hot, the pokemon would always complain. But hot and dry was always better than cold and wet and smelly.

And Helioptile would be nice and cosy against Alexa's warm skin and under the umbrella. And at times like that he could forget why he so disliked the rain.

But almost every electric pokemon disliked the rain.


End file.
